


New Beginnings After Mud Butte

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [9]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Vic finds a place to live. Walt is skeptical.





	New Beginnings After Mud Butte

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas for this series, but I've decided to consider taking prompts. You can either leave them in the comments or at aussirayne.tumblr.com (can be anonymous if you'd prefer). I can't guarantee that I'll be able to get to them all, but I know you all have things you'd like to see in this series so I'm open to those possibilities. :)

It had only taken a week for Vic to find a place to live. Walt had questioned her decision when she showed him the old trailer home, but he let it go when she pointed out that she needed to make her own choices. The trailer was more about transformation than anything. Vic finally had space of her own, and she could pick up and leave at any time. That felt freeing but oddly, made her more certain of her decision to start a relationship with Walt. She could go anywhere, but all she wanted to do was stay near him.

There was a knock on the door as she was pulling her tank top over her head, undressing for bed. She peeked outside and saw Walt's truck. Smiling, she opened the door, naked. "I never pegged you for the booty call type." 

Walt's eyes narrowed, and he hurried inside, closing the door behind him. He held up a bottle of bourbon. "I brought a housewarming gift, but it looks like I'm the one getting the surprise tonight."

Vic chuckled and took the bottle from him, sitting it on the counter. She lifted on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Walt. But, uh, I can get dressed if you'd prefer."

He shook his head and sat on the couch. "No, uh, no."

She pulled a shirt from the hook behind her and tugged it on. It was one of Walt's that she'd swiped when she moved into the trailer. She settled next to him and laced her fingers with his. "You hate this, don't you? Me living here."

Walt shrugged, looking at her. "It's not that." He didn't want to push, but the idea of not waking up to her was more than unpleasant. "You need to do this, Vic. I understand that, but I, uh-" He sighed, blinking quickly as he tried to find the right words. "I like having you close so I know you're okay."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "And I love that about you, but I'm fine, Walt. It's just a good way for me to work through all the shit in my head, you know. Figure out why I keep fucking things up. Especially relationships." She was almost afraid to admit it, but she knew Walt wanted them to work as much as she did. And she could only hope that she'd get this one right. "Plus, everyone is gonna ask questions, and I'm not sure either of us is ready for that."

Walt nodded. She wasn't wrong. There would be a lot of murmuring about impropriety and special treatment. Not to mention that he'd have to answer to Ruby at some point. "Let's worry about that when the time comes." 

"Easier said than done." She leaned hard against Walt, sighing. Reality kept bashing her over the head, and she wasn't prepared for the rush of adrenaline it always brought. "But, uh, I was actually getting ready for bed. My boss has me coming in fuckin' early in the morning. Asshole."

He scoffed. "Because it's your job." He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple. "I'll go. Let you get some sleep. But I wanted to ask you about something."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Oh?"

Walt exhaled, jaw clenching. "Yeah. Can you come over tomorrow? I can make dinner for us."

Vic's eyes narrowed. Was Walt Longmire asking her on a date? Like an honest to goodness dinner date. She shifted to straddle his lap, kissing him hard. She loved how hard he was trying to make her feel more at ease about their relationship. "I think I can come over for dinner." She pecked his lips and grinned. "But I'm not puttin' out. Not just for dinner."

He laughed and tilted his head. "But you'll put out for breakfast the next morning so it evens out."

She smacked his shoulder and feigned offense. "Dick." She trailed kisses over his jaw, moaning when his hands slipped under her shirt, finding her breasts. Reaching between them, she worked at the buttons of Walt's shirt, finally pushing the garment off her shoulders and tracing her fingers across his chest. "The bed's back there."

He stood up, grunting as she wrapped her legs around him. He managed to walk them to the bed and set her down before tugging off the rest of his clothing.

Vic shifted on the bed, knees spread, shirt fallen open to leave her fully exposed. She bit her lip as she watched him undress and climb onto the bed. She reached for him, pulling him down against her. Sliding a hand between them, she guided him to her, groaning as he pushed into her. She clenched around him, grinning when he hissed and cut his eyes at her. "What?" She did it again, earning a moan from Walt.

Walt inhaled deeply, shifting his weight to one arm and thrusting hard enough to wipe the smile from Vic's face. His teeth found her neck, dragging across the soft skin before biting down where neck meets shoulder and marking his territory.

She growled when his teeth cut into her skin. It was just enough to push her over the edge. She came, nails scraping at Walt's back as she moaned his name.

He slowed his thrusts, drawing out her orgasm and delaying his just a bit. When her hands found his ass, nails digging into his skin, Walt let go, spilling into her.

"That was…" Vic sighed, fingers flitting lightly over Walt's back as they both tried to breathe normally. "perfect."

Walt lifted his head, smiling at her. "Still mad at me for keeping you up when you have an early morning and a terrible boss?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "I wasn't mad. But I should get to sleep soon. If you, uh, wanna stay."

He was tempted, but he knew it would only lead to another tense morning for Vic. And he wanted this to be as easy for her as possible. "I should get home. But I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

Vic nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yeah. I'll bring the coffee."

She watched him dress and leave, kissing him softly before she closed the door behind. Vic crawled into bed, feeling happier and more content than she had in a long time.


End file.
